1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an IP address parameter setting method of a remote network apparatus, more particularly to a method capable of preventing from setting incorrect parameter and interrupting the operation of the remote network apparatus when setting up the IP address parameter of the remote network apparatus again.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
For sake of correctly and smoothly transmitting and receiving data for each computer connected to Internet, each computer must have an address accordingly and this address is called Internet Protocol (IP) address. The IP address is just like a doorplate number for a computer and the packet data transmission is like the vehicles shuttling in the streets. Once IP address is known, then the equipment on the network knows to which computer the packet data go.
In general, the control of remote network apparatus is achieved by the point-to-point (between control platform and remote network apparatus) network packet data exchange. Therefore, the IP address parameter setup is closely associated with the network domain and IP address assignment management. If the IP address parameter of the remote network apparatus is set up improperly, it will invalidate the control functions of the remote network apparatus. Hence, the only resolution is that manager must attempt to reach the premise of the remote network apparatus and set up the correct IP address parameter again so as to possibly recover the control function of the remote network apparatus. In that way, it will be extremely inconvenient and lose the remote control function at all.